Samus: Dinosaur Hunter
by Reali-tGlitch
Summary: Samus awakens in her ship to find before a wormhole, which takes her to a VERY unfamiliar place- Where could she be? A place where she meets Tal'Set. There is a reemerging Sleg threat... Can she aid the people of the Lost Lands?
1. Chapter I

-_Sidenote: I started this with the idea of making it a Metroid-Monster-Hunter crossover, but later decided that Turok would be more up my alley. It is set along the lines of Turok Evolution more than anything. I own every Metroid game, except Zero Mission (the original is preferred to me)._

Chapter I

"Warning: Unknown Anomaly Detected. Ending All Cryogenic Systems. Wake up, Samus."

Samus' eyes slowly opened, and quickly dilated with panic as her eyes drank in the sight before her. _ A worm hole, _she thought. She'd seen one once, in her escapade—a nightmare more like – against the threat of the worst radioactive material known in the history of human, possibly ALL kind: Phazon.

It was almost two years since that chapter of her life… A chapter she remembered clearly. The material drove her planet that was called home by the Chozo (the race who raised her on Zebes), Tallon IV, into total madness. It caused the near extinction of the Luminoth on planet Aether, and the birth of the Ing (now extinct, thanks to her efforts), and the arrival of her greatest nemesis since Mother Brain and Ridley: an evil, power-hungry, Phazon-borne version of herself. In the end, in cooperation with the Galactic Federation, it brought them to Phaaze, the living planet that was the birthplace of Phazon. The only possible way to get there was by traveling through one of the wormholes it used to send out its "seeds".

The wormhole was pulling in her hunter-class gunship faster and faster.

"Thrusters at 100%. Pull of Wormhole Too Strong—8 G's and rising," spouted the computer in that familiar, slightly digitized voice. Samus realized there was nothing she could do—she accepted her fate, and closed her eyes. The pull was growing stronger. She could feel her body starting to strain; she prepared for the worst.

Everything around her began to stretch. The pain was immense, but nothing she couldn't handle. She'd been through far worse in her past. She tried to think of something to distract her from that strange feeling of wormhole travel. _Anything. _Her mind raced. _Where is this going to take me? How will I get back to GF territory? More importantly, will I survive?_

Then suddenly, it was over. She seemed to be already in the atmosphere of some planet. It looked lush; like a rather dense jungle. She brought up the map console.

"ERROR 404: Planet Data Not Found. Communications Jammed."

She thought for a while about where she could be. It was similar to the Torvus Bog back on Aether, but it was too dry, and much too colorful. It reminded her a lot of her old home world of Zebes, and the lush green grass and wonderful vegetation of it all. But if it were Zebes, she'd have already recognized it. _Looks like I'm on my own, _she thought. "Computer, bring the ship down for a safe landing." _Maybe I can find a few things out on my own._ The ship began to slowly descend, lowering the power of the thrusters, scanning the ground for good clearance. A few indigenous creatures scattered as the thrusters blew outward the underbrush below. The ship lightly brought itself to a hovering state over the ground below. She programmed the ship to run a self-diagnostic of all systems to check for any damage that could've been sustained in the trip through the wormhole, and then stepped onto the platform to be lowered to the ground. It brought her down, and she stepped off of it. It was her first step in this strange place, one that had no record through the Galactic Federation's databases (or at least she wasn't able to check with the present interference). For now, she'd just have to see what she could do on her own.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

"This place gives burden more than it relieves," said Tal'Set, as he stood in the place where he had fallen from the sky from some otherworldly portal. The same one he'd unintentionally thrown Bruckner, the evil man who'd slain his people—the Saquin nation— into; he'd meant for him to die. When he fell, he was found by three men who (though he was in a near-death state, can recall hearing them speak of a seer) then took him to a village to be looked after. It took weeks, but he finally awoke, thanks to the powers of Tarkeen. Tarkeen wished him to be the one to end the turmoil that had gone on for centuries in this land of chaos, a land they called the Lost Lands. And, after defeating Bruckner and leaving him to the raptors, and after the battles waged against the Sleg forces, both by himself and with the help of the natives of this land, he felt he could, nay, SHOULD be this Son of Stone, Turok, that he has been told he is. _Those disgusting reptiles, _he thought to himself, though no one was around to hear him if he did talk. _They will pay. They understand not the sanctity of humanity nor the will that drives us… They may as well be the cousins of that wretched, damned soul, Bruckner._

He looked down at where he'd hit the ground upon arrival. The mark from his war- axe that had fallen with him had been washed away by rains of days gone by. He thought of those Bruckner killed back in his home land; all his brethren slain at the hands of some ignorant man who referred to his kind as "savages". Then he thought of who he'd befriended here: Genn, Djunn, and Wise Father. They, as well as Tarkeen, cared for him and helped him greatly, though they lost many people that they had borne attachments to. He himself had seen death of many comrades in these new lands, but being not raised around them they had not such an impact on his already numb soul.

He squatted down and placed his hand where he'd first landed, as if to try to feel a connection to what he once was, before he knew this land. His old self, maybe even before Bruckner. His heart grew only heavier still, and so he stood up, realizing it that would not help in the least. "If only I knew the way back," he said out loud. "Why, of all people, must I be the liberator of these people whom I do not know? What prophecy foretold _me_ as the Son of Stone?" Inside, he wanted to cry, but his body would not let him.

Then suddenly, he felt a gust from above. He looked up, and saw again the rift that had bought him here those many months ago. _What could this mean? _Fearing the worst at what could come out of it, seeing as he AND Bruckner had come through one, he ran and hid in the growth near a large tree. He sat, waited, and watched for whatever being would come from this tear in the fabric of the universe.

What came out was a vessel of unknown likeness to him. It was orange in color, and a very strange shape. He'd seen the ships used by the humans and the Slegs of the Lost Lands, but never one of this odd shape. It took the figure of an English "W" almost, or perhaps even the head of a trident.

_What in the hell is that thing? I've seen nothing even close to it,_ he thought. _ It can't be something from here. It couldn't be from Earth, either. They never had anything like that there, nor any flying machine for that matter._ Whatever it was, he assumed it was best to be treated with extreme caution.

It stayed in the air for a fair amount of time. It did not move an inch, which put Tal'Set even further on edge._ Is it searching for life? Is it hostile? Must I be as afraid as I am?_ He felt much fear, and decided to try to burrow further into the bush he was in. After a few more seconds, the ship finally decided to begin lowering closer to the ground. The bushes around him began to rustle, and then blow back. Fearing he could lose cover, he got down even lower. It seemed nature had followed suit as a frog hopped past him, attempting to get away from the descending vessel.

It got lower and slower until it finally stopped, just inches above the ground in the end. This was it. Whatever it was piloting this thing, he knew he was going to find out soon enough.

A platform in the center of the belly began to lower even closer to the ground. _What is THAT!_ This thing appeared to be strong, like some metal soldier with a human figure. This was technology not even HE'D seen in his time in the Lost Lands. He could tell just by the look of it that that armor was for combat, and decided it would be best to play it stealthily above all.

Whatever it was, human or otherwise, seemed to look around in bewilderment, confused and lost in this place. _It seems the name of this forsaken place holds true for all who end up here._ He was trying to consider all his options given the present situation. _Do I make a move to try to make it back to the village?_ He decided against it. He felt it best to observe it a little more, first.

From what he could tell, he saw no eyes on the head. Or was it a helmet? Was it human? It was humanoid enough, so he felt it could be a safe enough assumption. Further, was it male or female? The breast-plate was rather pronounced (too much so for any _male _armor he'd seen before), and the midsection was rather…curvaceous. The movement was also rather feminine. It moved unlike any male he'd seen before He figured that it was female, if it _was,_ at least, human.

He noticed movement other than her across the clearing in which her ship had landed—a bush rustled. Out of the vegetation came a Mesohippus, a small horse-like animal he'd seen in decent number throughout the Lost Lands. It didn't seem to take heed to the new being; no, instead it seemed to fear something else far more. It was sprinting across from where it entered the clearing. The new arrival seemed to be startled at first, and rose what he assumed was some form of weapon on her arm at it, in a stance that looked prepared for anything. She lowered soon after, realizing this (normally docile, unbeknownst to her) animal was not a threat.

However, she seemed to notice that it, too, seemed startled and appeared to be running from some sort of predator; she instead brought her arm weapon up to where the animal had come from, taking a few steps back, and readying herself into the same stance. The bushes rustled again, but this time far more than when the Mesohippus had come through. This couldn't be very good. _Could it be…Slegs?_ He anticipated the revelation.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

_This place… what could it be… _she wondered. She'd seen many places like it before, but nothing that ever had no data, or access to it thereof. She felt alone in this strange place—a feeling she knew all too much. All new planets had that same eeriness to her. Unfamiliarity, bewilderment, loneliness; feelings she almost felt born with. She had few happy years on K-2L, her home planet, or rather, a colony. A human colony, where she lived with her parents. At least, before the Space Pirates raided it. She was the only known survivor of the incident, and was adopted by the Chozo, a mysterious race of humanoid bird creatures, who trained her and gave her this suit: the Power Suit. With this suit, she'd conquered many challenges, including stopping the Space Pirates and foiling their plans numerous times, with the suits many abilities, such as the morph ball, and of course, her arm cannon.

She snapped out of her reminiscent state rather suddenly when the bushes to her left began to shake. _Movement,_ she thought. She brought up her arm cannon, and got into a ready stance. She was waiting for what felt like an eternity. Finally, something emerged. _What is it?_ It didn't seem to pay her any mind; instead, it ran right past her. It clearly wasn't a threat to her, so she brought the cannon down. But she noticed something. _It didn't seem to just be out running… It must have been fleeing_. Just then, the bushes rustled again. It sounded like something much larger was coming her way. She again brought up the cannon and readied her stance.

_It's getting much closer._ The wait seemed longer and longer. Finally, something emerged. It looked like a hand of some sort—definitely not human. It appeared reptilian in nature, but she noticed it seemed to be more human-like. Finally an entire figure came from the brush. It was human in shape, but the rest of it was reptile. It carried what appeared to be a gun. The reptilian being raised it at her. "You, over there! Identify yourself!" he shouted. She simply stared. "I won't say it again. Identify yourself!" She simply stared at him. Even without her scan visor, she was able to read him fairly well. He was skinny; frail, almost. He looked like he would be an easy target to take down. "You brought this on yourself!" He fired the weapon. The bullet ricocheted of the suit. _Ballistics. No energy other than heat behind that shot. This could make things much easier. _She steadied her aim with the arm cannon. She fired at his chest, and he went down with one shot.

_It seems a safe assumption that the technology of this land isn't as advanced as mine._ The shields on the Power Suit did their job. The threat was down, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was still something, or someone, watching her. She peered around. She couldn't see anything, or any immediate danger for that matter. She decided it would be best to continue reconnaissance of this new place. She then ventured into the thick brush, with her ship being left behind as usual. _Let's hope it's safe enough to do so._

She remembered a time during the threat of Phazon, in Skytown, on planet Elysia. She was looking out for Gohr, a fellow bounty hunter under the Galactic Federation. She was gone, looking for a way to access the seed of the Phazon threat on Elysia, searching in that Chozo-built place of steam-powered serenity. Then, she received a distress signal from her ship; it was under attack. She got back as quickly as she could, only to find Gohr, the cybernetic bounty hunter, driven mad by Phazon exposure, destroying her ship in his giant mechanized suit. In the end, she had to defeat him; Dark Samus took his essence.

She feared leaving her ship by its lonesome since that time, but she had no choice. _The less attention, the better_. As she ventured deeper, she tried harder and harder to think of where she could be; nothing came to mind.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

"She took down that Sleg foot soldier with one blow…" whispered Tal'Set. He'd only seen that kind of power in very few weapons of this land—the rocket launcher, the nuke—however, it was most comparable to the plasma cannon. It looked like raw energy; a yellow light ball that was far more deadly than it let off.

Apprehension and wonder gripped him now more than ever. _What is the purpose of the arrival of this person?_ He felt no need to examine her further. He fled back to the river village. Upon arrival, he rushed to Djunn's hut (as he was the village leader); he wasn't there. When he turned around, he was greeted by Wise Father, the elder, who sensed his distress quite easily.

"Where is Djunn?" asked Tal'Set. "I do not know exactly," replied Wise Father. "But he left earlier, soon after you had gone on your little journey. He claimed he was going to go hunting, but he has yet to return." _Then I will wait for him, _he thought. "Thank you." "Why, may I ask, are you so distressed?" Wise Father certainly liked to associate himself with the people of his village, let alone people who have saved his life. "It is best to only concern Djunn with this matter before any, as he is the leader of these people. Though you are my elder, I wish for you to honor my request contrary to customs." "I see, Warrior. Very well, I shall be on my way." He left almost as quickly as he had appeared.

He sat on the bench outside his hut, and waited for what felt like an hour. "Hey there, tiger!" It was Genn; she'd come out of nowhere. It had broken Tal'Set's concentration, and he was startled slightly, causing his body lifted off the seat for a split second. "Whatcha doin' out her all by your lonesome?" "I have a pressing matter for Djunn's consideration. I wish to speak to him before anyone else," replied Tal'Set.

"You sure I can't hear what you have to say?" She seemed a little hurt at the secrecy. "Yes, I am sure. If Djunn deems it necessary, then you may hear," replied Tal'Set, with a slight hint of contempt. "Well, speak of the devil." Someone had come from the East; it was Djunn.

"Well then, who have we here?" he said. He seemed to sense the discontentment of something in Tal'Set's gaze—it was far more of a scowl than usual. "What seems to be the problem, Warrior?"

"May we speak inside your hut?" asked Tal'Set.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Tal'Set got up off the bench with great haste, adding to the sense of urgency in whatever he had to say.

They entered, leaving Genn on the bench outside. "So what's eatin' ya?" asked Djunn.

"I was thinking by the place where I arrived in this land, and suddenly that same rift opened above me. I ran and hid in a bush next to a tree near the clearing. Out of the rift came a vessel; a ship I've seen none the likes of in any place here, nor on Earth. Upon landing, a platform on the bottom of the hull lowered, revealing what appeared to be, after some examination, a woman, human most likely, wearing advanced armor which I had never seen anything _close_ to here. She had this sort of… cannon on her right arm. A sleg footsoldier came out from the underbrush near her, and after a slight confrontation, he was dead with only one shot."

Djunn was still for a few moments, with a look of serious consideration upon his demeanor. "Sounds like we've got ourselves another new outsider," he said with a slightly worried undertone. "What do you suppose we do now, Warrior?" Tal'Set took upon a sort of twisted look of confusion at the sound of that question, but Djunn continued anyway. "With that kind of firepower, it would make sense that we'd want this person on our side."

"I agree," replied Tal'Set. "But how are we to go about obtaining her alliance?"

"Now _that_ is quite a question; one that I don't have an answer to. However, you say she came in some kind of ship, right? Maybe we could find something out by letting Gwen examine it. She _is _the only true aviator around here." With that, Djunn started toward the door. Tal'Set considered stopping him, worrying about the idea of more people knowing and spreading the word. He began to raise his hand toward him, but he was already stepping out. "Damn."

He stepped outside and turned to see Genn puzzled, yet with a slight grin; she clearly wanted to see the vessel. She turned to Tal'Set. "Sounds like an interesting situation you have there. And that bird sounds like it'd be quite a lot of fun to figure out. Why don't you lead the way?" She had quite a bit of anticipation in her tone. "Seeing as Djunn wants the same, I guess I have no choice in the matter anymore." _I probably could've kept this secret a while longer than I did._ He was starting to regret his decision already.

Tal'Set was leading them through the jungle very cautiously. Whatever that woman was, he did NOT want to have an encounter with her. It was obvious she was very dangerous, and a crossing with her would probably turn very lethal very quickly. They were nearing the clearing she had landed her ship in, and Tal'Set signaled to get down. He turned to the others. "Whoever she is, she is very dangerous. Caution is our best bet. I will go ahead and signal you if it is safe," he said. "Suit yourself, Warrior," replied Djunn.

Tal'Set slowly began to creep out of the bushes, peering around for any sign of movement. He saw none, and began to proceed further, going past the ship and toward the opposite side of the clearing. He picked up a rock and tossed it into the bushes to see if anything responded; nothing came to be. He began to walk back toward his entry point, and stopped near the ship. "It is safe!" he whispered with a shouting tone. Genn and Djunn crept out from the bushes, and into the clearing. Genn's eyes widened further than Tal'Set'd ever seen.

"What in the HELL is THAT thing?" she exclaimed.

"I do not know, and that is why Djunn wished you to come," replied Tal'Set.

"What do you make of it, Genn?" asked Djunn.

"Well, it seems to have one hell of a hull. I haven't seen anything like it. It seems like it'd be some kind of gunship, though it'd make more sense as a scout, considering its aerodynamics, and the solitary design. I can safely say it wasn't made for full crews. Whoever pilots this thing works alone. I can't make too much more of it without getting inside it, though."

"I remember she came down through a platform in the belly of the ship." Tal'Set was determined to know more. "Perhaps you could check for a way in."

Genn walked under the ship, examining the bottom of the ship. She saw what looked like it could be the bottom of a platform, seeing it was circular, and didn't quite resemble any other parts of the belly; the asymmetry was a little obvious. "I found something," she said. She began to try to work her way around the bottom of the ship, looking for some way to bring the platform down. She failed in her endeavor, however, and walked out from under back toward Tal'Set and Djunn. "It's sealed tight. I can't figure a way in."

"What now?" asked Djunn. Tal'Set was thinking of what they could do next, when he heard footsteps. He turned around, only to see a cannon pointing at his face. _It's her!_


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

_So many strange creatures_, thought Samus. Of course, it was nothing she wasn't used to already in her many escapades on countless planets. She'd seen every living thing of every variety. Being here, however, with no access to the external databases she tapped constantly when scanning new life forms set her a little on edge. _But… nothing you can't handle._

What little use the scanning module built into her visor could provide, she'd use to its full extent. While it couldn't give a name, it could at least help her learn a few fairly obvious characteristics, and a threat assessment. Though she could make many of these inferences herself, she felt the scanner could speed up the process, as well as the fact that it was simply habit by now.

As she eased her way through the thick vegetation all around her, many animals crossed her path. _So far mostly docile indigenous life; even a little shy… certainly good news for me._ She was suddenly startled when she felt something at her leg as she took a step forward. She looked down and saw a wire pressing hard against her armor. _Is this meant to be some rudimentary trap?_ She saw no other use for it. She inched forward a little more, and heard what sounded like something being released. Suddenly, she saw a shadow forming around her on the ground. She looked up to see a boulder with spikes tied onto it that arched toward the center of the bottom of descending very rapidly. She quickly evaded the falling hazard.

_What was THAT!_ she thought, her heart pounding heavily within her chest. Rudimentary or not, the trap would have proven itself most effective had she not noticed in time. Luckily, her training with the Chozo on Zebes during her childhood greatly enhanced all her abilities, including reflexes. Even in their extinction, she still felt they must be watching over her somehow. The skills and the suit they gave her had proven worthy many times over, saving her life time and again. Everything she'd become, she owed it all to the Chozo.

Her heart didn't get a moment to regain its rhythm; off in the distance she heard a loud roar. _Just perfect_. She saw some bird-like creatures fly overhead, opposite the direction in which the roar had come from. Another roar resounded through the wooded area she stood in. She was now able to feel a rhythmic rumbling that was beginning to crescendo as something, obviously massive, headed her way. Yet another roar was let out, this time loud enough to the point where it made Samus flinch. Finally, she heard the snapping of small trees and branches as whatever it was drew nearer.

What emerged through the trees was indeed large. Its head was much greater in size compared to much of its body. One thing struck Samus as incredibly odd: this creature's forearms were exceptionally small. She was only able to make one last observation before the creature opened its maw and began to lurch toward her: it had rather large teeth. She leapt back, escaping the reach of this monster. Its head slammed with great force into the ground. Samus switched her arm cannon to the Ice Beam. _Perhaps if I freeze it, I can examine it a little more_, she thought as the creature lifted its head and shook it furiously. It roared again, the sound almost deafening to Samus.

It took a few steps forward toward Samus, and she began to charge her shot. It opened its mouth and reared its head, preparing for another attack; Samus steadied her aim. It started its humungous head on another downward arch, mouth wide open; she seized this opportunity, and, in a split second the ice beam was released toward the open target. It collided with the back of the monstrosity's tongue, and simultaneously began spreading. It wasn't fast enough, and Samus yet again was forced to evade. The head came down and shook the earth again, but when she looked back at the creature, she saw the shot had worked enough; the head of whatever it was had frozen, and it was now convulsing furiously in an attempt to free itself, but to no avail.

Samus took this chance and switched to her scan visor. _Whatever I can get, I'll take it at this point,_ she thought. As she watched this thing struggle against the slowly encasing ice "cocoon", solemn thoughts crossed her mind. _Even the greatest creatures, tyrants even, will fall in the course of time to forces their souls cannot match._ Finally it was done. The monstrosity lay frozen, encapsulated in a shell of the force it could not match.

"Unknown presence near ship; Return to ship immediately," resounded the computer. _If it's trying to get my attention like this, it can't be like the docile creatures I've seen so far… Could it be another of those reptilian soldiers?_ She started to sprint back toward her gunship. Her ship, however many times she'd had it altered, always pulled through for her, and she felt she owed the Chozo for that as well, as they designed the original for her. _I'm not about to lose it now. It could withstand the might of Ghor back in Skytown, it can hold out a little longer for me._

When she arrived, she saw three figures examining her ship. _They look human to me._ She noticed one of them, a female, examining the area near the porthole on the bottom of her ship. "That's far enough!" she growled under her breath. She leapt out of the bushes and readied her arm cannon.

"Identify yourselves!"


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

_Wonderful¸_ thought Tal'Set. From the start, he figured this had been a bad idea.

"Identify yourselves!" it shouted, and in an unwavering manner, he assumed, from having seen much throughout their travels. _Yup. Definitely a female._ The pitch and tone were undeniably identifiable with the gender. Djunn, of course, decided to speak up.

"I'd much rather you divulge to me _your_ identity there, miss."

"You seem to be forgetting you're the one violating me in this present situation, and that you aren't the one in with the superior weaponry. This ship has seen more than you have in your life, and I plan to keep it in top shape," she replied.

"We didn't mean to 'violate' you," Genn butted in. "We weren't intending to hurt your bird, especially me of all people. We only wanted to know more about you."

The supposedly bionic woman sat silent, arm-gun at the ready, for a few moments. "I just want to know where I am. I set the ship on auto-pilot and entered deep sleep, only to be awakened by a wormhole in front of me. The pull was too great, and I fell into it in the safety of my ship, having no idea what was going to happen."

_The rift, _thought Tal'Set. "This 'wormhole' you speak of; I know it as the rift. I, too, came here through it falling from a cliff on my home, Earth. I fell here, and saved these people. If the rift has brought you here, then it was fate that decided it to happen. You are here for a reason."

"Wormholes are pure scientific anomalies; they occur at random in the fabric of time and space. I believe in the dead, but I'm not much for fate. Now ANSWER me: Who are you?" replied the unknown woman, clearly frustrated, perhaps even frightened a little.

"I am Tal'Set. I was of the Saquin people back on Earth, and as I said, I fell here. I fell through the rift after throwing the evil man Bruckner, a slayer of my people, into it unintentionally."

"And my name's Djunn. I am the chief of a village by a nearby river. That over there is Genn. She…"

"I can speak for myself, cowboy," Genn interrupted, agitated. "I'm the local aviator. I love to fly, and I will remind you till you get it. Might I say, by the way, that that is quite a fine bird you have their."

The woman lowered her arm-gun. _Good thing we have a chance to have her on our side,_ thought Tal'Set, almost joking to himself about how on edge he still was. _She clearly packs much power into that gun of hers; it would have proven very detrimental to our lives had we stayed on this end of it. _"I am Samus. I'm a bounty hunter for the Galactic Federation. That's all you need to know about me," she said.

"Well, I guess that's good enough then, I suppose," replied Djunn. He had a slight look of distrust about his face. _Certainly cannot blame him for being skeptical; he has many lives he feels he is responsible for,_ thought Tal'Set. "So, Tal'Set here says he saw that weapon of yours in action against a Sleg, and it took that piece o' shit out in a single blast," he continued, after an admittedly (from Tal'Set's point of view, at least) awkward silence. Samus glanced over at Tal'Set, and he could see through her visor that she appeared to be none too happy. "What the hell kind of power do you pack in that thing? And what's with the armor?"

"This armor was given to me by the Chozo, a now extinct race that raised me after rescuing me from the devastation that occurred on my colony, K-2L. The evil beings known as Space Pirates raided this colony, and I was the lone survivor. The Chozo found me, and trained me to be a warrior unlike other humans. This suit, the Power Suit, has been part of me since I was young, and is true to its name. The weapon here is an arm cannon, a weapon unlike any other. By default it fires pure, raw energy. I can, however, alter it and command it to fire certain elements; fire, ice, electricity, even the essence of darkness and light. It contains a lot of power, and has proven an essentiality throughout my journeys. My goal is to seek retribution and one day rid the world of the plague known as the Space Pirates."

"That's quite a story," said Djunn. Tal'Set glanced over, and he could see that Djunn's demeanor had changed. While only slightly to anyone else, the change was a complete one to anyone who really knew Djunn.

"What about the bird?" asked Genn.

"_This_ is a hunter-class gunship provided originally by the Chozo, but has had many models made for me for the same purpose: fast transport and sufficient weaponry. It, too, has been with me and proven its worth time and again."

"Would you at any point be willing to let me take a look inside?" Genn asked, far more intrigued, which Tal'Set did not think possible.

"Not a chance," snapped Samus, almost glaring at Genn. Tal'Set could see the disappointment in Genn's eyes.

"C'mon; I won't do any harm. I just…"

"Now, now, Genn, it's understandable. We've only all just met," Djunn objected. This resulted in a slight look of disdain from Genn; they generally weren't always on the same page. "What I'd like to do now is bring you, Samus, back to the village with us, if that's alright. We'd like to convene and decide what our next course of action should be; to be seeing Sleg forces of any kind around here is odd, considering the devastation we caused them."

Samus stood silent, which made Tal'Set a little uneasy. _What could be going through her head?_ After a few moments, she nodded, and said, "Show me the way."

They started toward the village, Djunn taking up the lead, Genn next, then Samus, and finally Tal'Set in the rear. He could feel the slight waves of paranoia emanating from Samus as he walked behind her, and decided to back up a little and give her some space.

After a walk that felt like an eternity due _in totum_ to the silence, and the negative energy that came with it, they finally reached the village and proceeded toward Djunn's hut. Upon arrival, he turned and looked at Samus, then, gesturing toward the bench outside with his hand, asked in earnest that she sit and wait for them.

She agreed, and sat down. The three of them (Djunn, Gwynn, and Tal'Set) then started into the tent. Tal'Set noticed Wise Father approaching, and proceeded into the tent. _He must want to speak with her,_ he thought. _I guess I will know when we are through discussing the plans and divulging them to her… and hopefully we can learn a little more about this strange character._


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

Samus sat in silence outside of her newfound acquaintances' abode, going over what had happened. She still didn't fully trust them, which they understood, as Djunn had expressed verbally. On the walk over, when Tal'Set had walked behind her, she was extra uneasy, which it seemed he could detect and compensated for it by increasing the gap.

Upon arriving at Djunn's hut, Samus was asked to sit. While she didn't particularly like this idea, she accepted. It wasn't the first time she'd felt left in the dark. Her old Commanding Officer, Adam Malkovich, always seemed to do just that. She never fully understood him, but when he did leave her ignorant of his plans, it always was something that he would be putting himself at risk for. She and he had sort of a mutual understanding. It had been years since she'd seen him, and she wondered many a time if she'd ever see him again. He was the only person she'd had a true bond with; at least, who was human. Though she was rebellious, young, and naïve at the time, they both respected each other.

She was lost deeply in thought when she snapped out as she noticed an elderly man approaching her and began speaking.

"You must be the armor-clad woman I heard about," he said. "Such otherworldly technology your suit appears to possess."

Samus simply kept her eyes fixed on him. Obviously sensing the confusion and anxiety, he proceeded to introduce himself.

"Forgive me. I am Wise Father, the village Elder. I had heard Tal'Set speaking to Djunn of a strange being bearing exceptional firepower who came through the same Rift he'd entered the Lost Lands from."

_ Again with this "Rift" talk _thought Samus, a little annoyed at this land's prophetic views of the world. "I am Samus. I came here through a _wormhole_." She stopped after that, thinking how she should try to be a little more open minded, considering the strong belief in spirituality with the Chozo. They may not have believed in a particular creator, but they definitely accepted the idea of souls and energy. They had a strong connection with their home of Tallon IV, as evident in her journey there upon discovering their ghosts still haunting the temples to protect them. "I'm sorry I snapped. I'm rather agitated at this whole ordeal."

"It is understandable. Those who come here at first are always unhappy. This land is not a good place to live. It has been ravaged by war for ages due to many hopeful tyrants. The Slegs—the monsters who believe themselves superior and are trying to commit genocide to the humans— and their leader, Tyrannus, have been attacking us for a long time. However, just in these recent months, thanks to the efforts of Tal'Set—who was much like you when he first came—we delivered a devastating blow to their forces by destroying their bionic assault fortress they called the Juggernaut. As I hear, you had a run-in with one of the foot soldiers and he witnessed it. You have immense power in that weapon of yours… we could always use that kind of help."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" asked Tal'Set, sternly.<p>

"When I was out earlier, I wasn't just hunting," replied Djunn. "I was tracking Slegs back to a base they set up about five miles east of here. It's not too big, but I was certainly surprised when I first discovered it. I found it odd that they'd start building so near to our village, and I'm wondering if they even know we're here. I was trying to hide it when you were explaining to me what happened with Samus. I'm wondering if he was out here searching for us, and happened to be near enough to spot the arrival of her ship."

"That _is _an interesting theory," said Genn with a thoughtful tone. "Now, what do you suppose we do about it next?"

"That is where I am…or rather, _was_ stumped. I wasn't sure if we could handle even a sneak attack; with our numbers not what they used to be and all. However: now that we have Samus, we seem to have a good chance at any battle."

"You're forgetting one thing," said Tal'Set. "She has yet to hear our entire plight; she may not be fully willing to help us with our troubles."

"This is very true..." replied Djunn, brooding over Tal'Set's point. Just then, before anyone in the hut could respond, a villager burst in.

"Djunn!" he exclaimed, clearly out of breath. "We… have serious trouble. A couple scouts, including… myself, just got back from our posts; about… a mile east of here. I'm not sure… how much time we have."

"Calm down, soldier," said Djunn, urging him to catch his breath. "What's the problem?"

"Sir," he responded, then waiting a moment as he finally caught his breath. "We spotted a large Sleg unit heading this way. We counted about twenty rifles, eight snipers, fifteen shotguns, ten miniguns, and 5 rocket soldiers. We also saw a couple APC's behind them, so there's not telling what could be headed our way in those. Taking up the rear are a couple rocket-mounted ankylosaurs."

"Damn!" exclaimed Djunn. "Rally the troops. I'm going to try to talk to that woman outside the tent. Her name's Samus, and she may just be our secret weapon."

"Understood, sir," replied the villager. He exited swiftly, heading off to alert the militiamen.

* * *

><p>Samus was considering what Wise Father had said when she heard some frantic footsteps. She looked up and saw a man sprinting desperately toward the hut. He only glanced at her for a moment before bursting inside. <em>Something can't be going very well for him if he was running like that.<em> She decided to pay it no mind for now.

However, just a minute or two later, he ran back out with equal haste. This was followed by Djunn's voice.

"Samus!" he yelled. He emerged from the entryway. "We've got some serious trouble, and we could really use your assistance. That scout you saw is rallying the troops. We have a large Sleg force moving our direction, and they'll be here soon. From what Tal'Set explained earlier, bullets don't seem to have much of an effect on you, if any at all. And from what my scout told me, they're bringing nothing but ballistics, even in the vehicles and on their beasts. Sounds to me like a match made in heaven. What do you say; will you help us?"


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

Samus thought deeply, brooding over the request for a few moments. _Lives are at stake here. The situation for them seems pretty hopeless without me. This will delay my search to get back home, but it seems I'll need their help with that anyway. Besides… I can't let them be massacred like the people of K-2L._ "I accept your request. What do you think we should do?"

Samus could see Djunn's eyes light up as a grin grew across his face. "I'm thinking we surprise them. Not an ambush, per se, but a false front. We have some of our soldiers ready and waiting for them, and you come up from behind them. We'll have our scouts check for the snipers' nests; you can worry about the rest of them."

"Sounds simple enough," replied Samus.

"The direction they're coming from gives us the tactical advantage; they are traveling next to an precipice of sorts. Not too high, but they also are going to have a lot of jungle as well as some boulders here and there. Plenty of places for us to hide. Now, I say we leave as soon as the militiamen gather here so we can be prepared."

A few minutes after he spoke it, about 25 men were gathered in file in front of Djunn's hut. He gazed across their numbers, and then spoke. "Now men, as I'm sure you've been informed, we have a large Sleg force headed our way. We have only a short time until they arrive, and so here is the plan: we will amount a false front. I want the bulk of you to act like you're standing prepared to face them. This will not be the case, however; this here is Samus. She has arrived here in the Lost Lands just today, and has agreed to help us. She packs amazing power in that weapon she calls an Arm Cannon. She is our secret weapon against them. When they open fire on us, she will ambush them and unleash hell. Where is the one who let me know of the force?"

"Right here, sir!" replied the soldier.

"Please let us know the count you and your fellow scouts made."

"About twenty rifles, eight snipers, fifteen shotguns, ten miniguns, and 5 rocket soldiers. We also saw a couple APC's behind them with unknown cargo. Taking up the rear are a couple rocket-mounted ankylosaurs."

"Thank you," replied Djunn. "Now, let's move out. They are coming in from the East."

Samus followed behind the soldiers, with Tal'Set. Djunn called out from the front. "Let's pick up the pace! We can't let them close enough to the village to do damage!" Everyone proceeded to run out of file, true to militia fashion; effectiveness over organization.

They began to approach where the cliff began to rise at their side. "Scouts, head up for vantage points. Samus, find a way to get around the approaching army." Out of respect for her old CO, as well as old habit, Samus gave a thumbs-down before proceeding. _May you be in peace, Adam._

As the bulk of the soldiers proceeded toward the advancing force, Samus and the scouts proceeded up the elevation. Once it plateaued, she was able to see the Slegs. _They are far more organized than the Space Pirates. _To her it made them both more intimidating and less fierce simultaneously. _However, they all seem to carry primitive weapons. _She then saw the beasts in the back. _They said they were carrying rocket launchers; are they more powerful than my missiles?_

Onward they marched, ignorant of their looming defeat; unknowing of the plans against them. Samus was broken out of her state of thought when she heard one of the scouts. "Spotted an enemy sniper. Compensating."

Within a few moments, he was ready. "Let's hope they don't notice," he said as he pulled the trigger. The sniper went off. "A clean shot," he stated with a smile on his face. He turned around to seek praise from his comrades, but as soon as he turned _his_ head, one of them _lost _theirs. "Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed. "They've spotted us! Get to cover!"

Samus proceeded, followed by the remaining four scouts, behind a large boulder. _I need to get down there. _They were nearing Djunn's troops. She switched to her scan visor and peaked out over the precipice to check for a way down to get behind them. _No way that it couldn't work for this purpose._ Sure enough, the visor was able to find a good point to jump from. Samus had fallen from much greater heights in the past; this was nothing. To keep up the charade to the enemy snipers that she was vulnerable, she turned to the scouts. "I'm going to get down behind them now; I'd like some cover." Djunn's trust and the threat of Slegs were all the reason they needed to provide the cover Samus asked for.

She peeked out from behind the rock once more, and proceeded to run along the cliff, making sure to stay out of sight of the foot soldiers. She began to think of a plan of action. _My biggest priority should be getting rid of the big threats first; it's a good thing they decide to lead with the weakest. A power bomb should take care of the carrier vehicles, as well as those "ankylosaurs"._ _This'll bring all the attention on me, but it shouldn't be much work after those are done; it'll also save the village lots more soldiers._ She had thought it through just in time, for she had reached her jump zone.

With the strength the suit and training gave her all those years ago, she propelled herself into the air, making sure it was timed just right as to land in the center of both the carriers and the beasts. At the apex of her leap, she transformed into her morph-ball. She began descending quickly, and landed with minimal impact. _Here goes,_ thought Samus. She laid a power bomb, and then shortly after reverted to the suit's normal mode. She watched as the APC's, along with all their cargo, as well as the ankylosaurs disintegrated around her. The energy from the blast began to pull back in toward her, bringing a lot of dust with it. After the dust settled, she stood battle-ready and facing the Slegs, who had, unsurprisingly, noticed. She quickly began to charge her beam, and released the shot at a large Sleg who carried what looked like a turret, and she assumed it was what they had called the "minigun". The charged power beam shot went straight through his chest, and due to the heat of the energy, cauterized his veins simultaneously, resulting in a literally clean shot.

He was far to the left however, and so no other soldiers were caught in the line of fire. They proceeded to lift their weapons, with the rifles and rockets leading the volley. Samus quickly evaded the rockets and continued running to avoid the bullets. She began to prepare her arm cannon for a super-missile. She headed toward a lower point on the cliff that she could jump up to from the ground, then launch herself off of in order to get a clear aerial view for maximum damage in the center of their forces. _After that, I'll lay another power bomb. _She hopped upon the ledge she had spotted, and proceeded to jump off toward the middle of their small army.

While in the air, the super missile was released, and subsequently devastated the Slegs unlucky enough to be caught within its blast radius. She then switched again to her morph-ball and upon landing, laid a second power bomb. The remaining Slegs were too close together as they frantically and desperately fled from the expanding blast; once the dust had settled yet again, Samus was already in her normal form and walking toward Djunn's unit, who were clearly impressed at her spectacular display of power and finesse.

As she neared them, she could hear the scouts running down to meet up. Once they were close enough, one of them spoke. "The Snipers fled after seeing all that. They're terrified, but now we have some loose ends."

Djunn barely heeded his words, as he and his soldiers were staring at Samus, stupefied. "My GOD!" exclaimed Djunn. "I'll be damned if I'm not glad that you're on our side."

"I don't want another catastrophe like what happened to my people on K-2L," she replied. "I'll help you defeat the Slegs. In return, I'd like to be helped in finding a way home."

"An understandable request; we'll try what we can," he said. "But there are no guarantees."

"_Sir,_ we need to talk," interrupted the scout who had reported the snipers' retreat. He was getting irritated, as Samus found evident in his tone. Djunn had also noticed and his more commonly seen stern demeanor returned. "The snipers, or at least the ones we didn't get, have retreated. They will know of Samus, and they will do their best to compensate."

Djunn stared gravely at the ground. He was about to speak when they heard a cry of pain. "That certainly wasn't one of our soldiers; it wasn't even human," said Djunn. "Find that Sleg son of a whatever-they-call-them and take him captive. I'd like to have a word with him."

The soldiers spread out to cover the grounds. It wasn't long before they found who they were looking for. "Found him!" one exclaimed. "One of the lesser ones. He's missing most of his right forearm. One lucky bastard!"

Djunn looked over at them and smiled. "Tie the bitch up. No need to tend to his wounds; the blast of whatever Samus did took care of that for us. Just set up a tent and have a guard inside and out." He then looked back at Samus and asked, as they were dragging the incapacitated Sleg away, "What was that thing, anyway? Did some major damage to those Slegs."

"_That,"_ explained Samus, "was the power bomb. It's one of the strongest weapons in my arsenal. It can disintegrate many materials; especially flesh and bone."

"Well, now they know this village's weapon, thanks to those cowardly snipers; they may be ugly, but they're smart enough to begin compensating," replied Djunn, clearly irked. "I'm thinking it's time we take you to Tarkeen. He is a Seer and a Healer; sort of mystic, if you ask me. May not be the friendliest, but he knows what he's talking about."

_Mysticism and wonder are universal for everyone, no matter what their race, it seems._ Samus nodded in acknowledgement, and proceeded to follow Djunn back to the village.


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

Once Samus and Djunn had arrived back at the village, and shortly after the soldiers and their Sleg prisoner, they found Genn outside Djunn's tent, clearly impatient as a result of her anticipation. "Well then, seems like you got some mighty fine weapons there, Samus," she said, clearly impressed. "I could see some of the blasts from all the way over here. It illuminated the jungle. I-"

"What you saw," replied Samus, "Was the power bomb. It is indeed a very powerful weapon capable of destroying most materials."

"Well, as I was saying, it doesn't seem to me the best idea to be illuminating this land around us considering how close the Slegs were to our camp," replied Genn with a slightly skeptical and annoyed look on her face.

"Hate to interrupt, ladies," Djunn blurted, "But I need Samus here to get to Tarkeen; I'd like to see what he has to say. Now, I need to stay here and interrogate a prisoner we captured after the battle. I'd like you to lead the way, Genn."

"No problem," Genn said, happy to be of assistance. "I'll meet you over at your ship, Samus."

Samus nodded and began to proceed to her ship. Once she arrived, she saw Genn waiting next to some winged creature. Genn then began to speak.

"Now I typically don't fly on this bird here, but I can't exactly land properly like you in such a tight space with my usual ride. This here is a Pterasaur; it's a flying dinosaur. I was thinking we should hide your ship in the village, as this mode of transportation is far more inconspicuous."

Samus wasn't too keen on the idea, but considering the events that had occurred that day, she reluctantly agreed. Better to not risk more attention by flying around in her gunship. She entered her ship and lifted off, following Genn back to the village. After she 'touched' down and got out, they covered her ship and walked over to the other 'bird'.

"Now," exclaimed Genn. "I want you to take real good care of her. Tal'Set cleared the path on his last trip to Tarkeen, so it shouldn't be much of a hassle. You've got piloting skills, I'm sure, so it shouldn't be too difficult."

Samus smirked at that last remark. True, she could fly, but operating on the back of a living being needing fully manual control becomes more difficult when you have the point that Genn did not make; the Arm Cannon is part of the power suit. She decided to make it clear. "Genn," she said. "You do realize that my arm cannon is part of my suit, right?"

"Well, then why don't you just take it off?" Genn retorted. She hadn't wanted to, but, again, Genn was more in the right. "Alright, stand back," said Samus. She spread her arms out to her sides, and closed her eyes. Genn watched as Samus' suit slowly dematerialized. What was underneath was a skin-tight blue suit unlike anything Genn had yet seen. "This," said Samus, "is the Zero Suit."

"Good lord, girl, you are beautiful!" exclaimed Genn. Samus' expression remained the usual lack of amusement, though on the inside she smiled a little, and actually tried to keep herself from blushing. "Once I get my jaw back up, we can get going. Wait, you've ridden animals or something before, right?"

Samus reminisced for a moment. "Not really, but I have learned many things from them in the past," she said, remembering how she learned to speed boost on Zebes. "I can connect with them fairly easily."

"Well then," replied Genn. "It should be easy. Hop on, take this rein, and it should come fairly naturally to a pilot and nature lover like you." Samus smirked a little at the 'nature lover' moniker. While she valued life, her past didn't exactly scream 'nature lover'. Though, she had saved the Chozo Ruins on Tallon IV from the poison seeping through the water, and saved a baby Metroid, she never thought a whole lot of what label could come of that.

She walked over to the beast, and stroked its neck as it looked back into her eyes, examining her. It seemed to trust her, as it lowered itself to be mounted. She hopped up into the saddle and took the rein. _Should be pretty simple,_ she thought out loud in a low mumble. She pulled back on the rein, and sure enough, the animal began flapping and was in the air. "Follow my lead!" yelled Genn. "We've got a bit of a way to go, so I'll try to make sure you don't get lost!"

* * *

><p>"So how goes the interrogation so far?" asked Djunn, who had finally finished checking on all his soldiers and collecting a logistics report on supplies. He had approached the tent where the surviving Sleg foot soldier was being held captive. "Anything yet?"<p>

"Nothing sir," the soldier replied. "He isn't answering our questions, or at least isn't giving anything straight. We didn't get rough, considering how weak the little one's of those bastards are, so we are leaving it up to you."

"Very well," replied Djunn with a look of bittersweet pleasure on his face. If he hadn't gotten information yet, he was going to now. "Step aside, and stand guard here with the other two men inside. I'll send them out."

"Yes sir."

Djunn stepped inside the tent and motioned for his men to clear out. The Sleg had his hands tied and behind him, and he had been sat and tied to a chair in the center of the tent, with a torch hanging overhead. He pulled a chair "Alright, you son-of-a-whatever-the-hell-you-shits-call-yourselves, what kind of info you got? I know that, even with your chain of command, word gets out among the soldiers of the latest juicy intel, however faulty it can be sometimes."

"Nothing for the likes of you," said the Sleg in the gravelly, throaty voice they were notorious for. "Lord Tyrannus will have your head. He is not defeated, unlike our previous plans."

"Tough talk for one of the lowest shits in your entire shit army, you little shit," scoffed Djunn. "Best start giving me answers, or I start getting a little rough. If you're as frail as you look, I would think that answers would be the better choice." Djunn stared right into the lizard's beady eyes, and he could see fear. He began to raise his fist, when the Sleg spoke.

"Alright, alright!" he pleaded. "We have been plotting something… something you cannot possibly hope to defeat so easily."

"Thanks for the cliché," scoffed Djunn, continuing to raise his fist, now with more anger.

"We have been constructing a new Juggernaut. This one you cannot hope to destroy. This one will spell the end of you… _humans!_"

Djunn proceeded to bring his fist down directly to the Sleg's face, and upon impact he broke his jaw. The Sleg screamed in agony. He turned to walk away toward the exit, with his back to the Sleg scum squirming as much as he could in pain. Once he was out, he turned toward the first man he met outside the tent. "Beat him to death; start with his feet and work your way up. We'll hang his corpse by the entrance for any Slegs to see. We know what they're doing; what we are up against. They are constructing another Juggernaut. He claims we have no chance, but we have a history of overcoming the odds." The three soldiers outside nodded and walked in, and as Djunn walked away, the lizard's screams put a sadistic smile on his face. _So long as we have Tal'Set, and now Samus, we should have a strong chance,_ he thought as he walked to his abode.

* * *

><p>"There it is!" exclaimed Genn. Samus observed her lowering to the dock that extended from the entrance of the structure. Using her new-found knowledge of riding a "pteranadon", she was able to softly have it land on the wooden protrusion. "He can be a bit of a hardass, and quite the enigma," explained Genn. "Just thought I should warn you."<p>

"I know just how that is," replied Samus. She was reminded of Adam by those rather descriptive words. She wondered where he was, and if this 'Tarkeen' was anything like him. She proceeded to enter the building in front of her, and inside it appeared almost like a temple. A man with pale white skin and a sunken face clothed in a dark red robe sat on the opposite side of the room, with a staff in his right hand, and yellow and black creatures with glowing eyes on either side of his throne-like chair.

"Genn!" he exclaimed in an eerily monotone voice. "It has been some time. I had sensed a new arrival in the Lost Lands; is this the new one?"

"Yes, it is," replied Genn. "Her name is Samus. She arrived from the same rift that Tal'Set, your 'Son of Stone', did."

"Such outlandish attire," he said. "Tell me, where are you from?"

"I am Samus," Samus, replied, realizing the rhetoric in her statement. "And I was born on the human colony K-2L. I am an intergalactic bounty hunter, formerly aligned with the Galactic Federation."

"A _bounty _hunter, you say?" Tarkeen seemed a little surprised. "You do not look like much of a fighter to me. Agile, maybe, but not quite a warrior." Samus smirked at this statement. She once again extended her arms to either side, closed her eyes, and a concentrated look fell over her face. The air around her began to glow, and in a few moments, her power suit was donned once again. A slight look of surprise appeared on Tarkeen's demeanor.

"Impressive, Samus," he said, slightly less monotonous than before, but still in a slightly robotic voice. "That looks like some powerful armor you have there. I have sensed a great force at work underneath our knowing, and I believe we may need more than just the Son of Stone to help us. You may need to put that to more use than you may think you need, or _want_, too. You will have much to think about on your way back to Djunn's village. I sense we will need you; it is not _my_ choice whether men live, or die."

That last statement made the situation far graver in Samus' eyes. She nodded, and she and Genn proceeded to leave.

"Sends kind of a shiver down your spine, doesn't he?" Genn asked once they had stepped outside. Samus stood and removed her suit, and nodded in agreement. His last statement made it truer that she had some things to think about, even if she was less inclined to trust in the extrasensory. She hopped up on her Pterasaur, and proceeded with Genn back to the village.

Once they arrived back, they noticed Djunn and Tal'Set near the landing site; both of their faces looked very serious. After landing, Djunn was the first to speak. "We have a serious problem on our hands. After you guys left, I took to interrogating a Sleg we took prisoner. As it turns out, shit is about to hit the fan. They have apparently been working on a new –and-improved Juggernaut." He noticed the look of confusion on Samus' face.

"The Juggernaut was a great beast, with bionic enhancements," said Tal'Set. "It was a moving fortress, and I had to take it down from the inside. That was no easy feat, and if this one is even stronger than the last, I will surely be unable to beat it myself."

_Tarkeen's senses were right after all,_ thought Samus.


End file.
